Junjou Rhymes
by VladTheImpaler413
Summary: Sequel to Junjou Fairytales.
1. Little Bo Misaki

**I'm back as promised! **

**First off is Misaki and Usagi....Bo Peep Style!**

* * *

_Bbrrrrinnggg! Bbrrrrinnng!_

Misaki ran to the phone as soon as he walked into the house. He had just came home from the university and was about to go do his homework when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ah! Thank God! Misaki kun, is Usami sensei there!?"

Misaki regonized the voice as Aikawa. "No. Why?"

"Because he was supposed to be here an hour ago! This is a major meeting and he needs to be here! I'm headig over there right now!"

And she hung up leaving a speechless Misaki.

* * *

About a hour later Aikawa had arrived at the penthouse and was ranting all the while.

"Misaki is Usami sensei here yet!?"

"No."

She walked around the place a if confirming the fact that the author was still missing.

"Misaki kun there is only one way for him to show up."

"Oh? How-"

Misaki did't get to say another word as he was being dragged out of his home by Aikawa.

* * *

Misaki realized that he was being taken to the publishing compay.

"Aikawa san, why are you bringing me here?"

Aikawa didn't say anything and hauled him out of the car and into the building. As soon as they were inside, she turned to Misaki and said, " If you are here, then Usami sensei will be sure to find you. You are like a tracking device for him."

Misaki frowned at her. "I'm not his tracking device."

The words barely left him when Akihiko came through the doors and headed straight for them. Misaki blushed and stuttered about him showing up is a coincidence.

"Finally Usami sensei is here! Thank you Misaki! You work like a charm!"

* * *

**I think it's funny how Usagi always seems to show up where ever Misaki is.**


	2. Miyagi Had a Little Shinobu

**God it's been too long! Here is Junjou Terrorist: Mary had a little lamb!**

**

* * *

**

Shinobu and Miyagi were watching t.v together. It was some quiz game show and both Miyagi and Shinobu continued shouting out the answers. Miyagi knew most of them, but missed the ones containing new fads. Pop culture was a loss on Miyagi's side whereas Shinobu couldn't remember the literature ones.

"Good thing you're not on a game show Shinobu-chin, otherwise you'd have lost by now."

"And whose the one who doesn't know who Pig=Star is?"

"Ouch."

The banter continued for a while until the second round. Then the banter turned from insults to Miyagi making innuendos and Shinobu blushing like crazy.

"The category is sports. In a game of American football, what is the player behind the defence line called?" The show host on the t.v announced.

"I know that one! It's the one I had Shinobu-chin in last night!"

"Shut up you old man! And that is certainly not the answer!"

"The category is children's stories. In this classic rhyme, what followed a certain girl to school?"

Suddenly Miyagi's eyes were wide and a mischievous grin took place on his face. "The answer is Shinobu!"

A confused look was all he got. "What? That doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does! See, you're the lamb that followed me everywhere I went. Thus I have a little lamb named Shinobu!"

He was rewarded with a pillow to his face. "Shut up!"

Miyagi laughed and got up. "I'm going to bed." He paused and looked at Shinobu suggestively. "Would my little lamb like to follow me?"

Shinobu felt tingles run up his spine and got up. Anticipating what was going to happen. _'Forget Mary, I'm following a wolf named Miyagi.'_


	3. Misaki, Misaki, Quite Contrary

**For those who don't remember**

**Mary, Mary, quite contrary**

**How does your garden grow?**

**With silver bells, cockleshells, and pretty maids all in a row.**

**

* * *

**

"Why do you want one of these?"

Misaki gave Usagi san an annoyed look. "I've always wanted to start my own kit so I got one. It's small and it'll be out of the way."***

Usagi stared at the white box. "It'll be dead in a week."

"No it won't! Just you watch!"

* * *

True to Misaki's word, the box now contained several flowers. It had purple button poms, a few daffodiles, some pink larkspurs, and some hyacinths. Each plant was blossomed and sending pleasent fragrances throughout the house.

Misaki stood out on the balcony, staring at his plants in awe. Akihiko came out to join him.

"They are pretty. You did a good job."

Misaki smiled triumphantly at Usagi san. "So says the man who declared that they would be dead in a week."

Akihiko nodded. "There's only one thing that grew that you didn't take care of though."

Misaki looked back down at his garden, wondering which plant he didn't take care of. When he saw nothing wrong he looked back at the Usami questioningly. "What plant are you talking about Usagi san?"

The next thing he knew, he was being thrown over the other's shoulder, and being carried up to the bedroom.

"I'm talking about the thing in my pants that's growing."


	4. Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Good God I've been gone a long time!**

**The Itsy Bitsy Spider...Egoist Style!  
**

* * *

"Bwaaahhh!"

A yell sounded through the apartment and a light thud could be heard. Nowaki, who was about to head for the bedroom, quickly went to investigate what caused his lover to make such a sound.

"Are you alright Hiro-"

Nowaki couldn't believe his eyes. There was Hiroki standing on the sofa, looking down at the floor like there was a snake there.

"What are you doing?" The raven haired man said, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Nowaki! Quick! Kill it!" Hiroki said, pointing to the floor.

Nowaki followed his pointing finger and actrually laughed a little. There was a small black dot moving on the ground that could only be considered as a spider. The thing was harmless and yet the other man was making it like it was tarantula! It reminded Nowaki of a sitcom with the wife screaming at a spider.

"It's not that bad. Here, I'll get it. There's no need to kill it Hiro-san."

With that Nowaki went over and picked it up in his hand.

"That's disgusting! You'd better not touch me with that hand before you wash it!"

Snickering at his lover, Nowaki went to the door and tossed it out. He was still having the silent giggles when he came back and saw Hiroki getting to the floor once he deemed it spider free.

"Is it gone?"

Nowaki was suddenly hit with a fantastic idea. "No. It's right here in my hand. Wanna see?"

Hiroki made a face and backed away from the taller man like he was going to explode. "No I don't wanna see! Throw it out or kill it! Just get it away from me!"

"Aaww, come on. It's harmless. I promise." Nowaki said, now walking towards his love.

Hiroki mirrored his movements. "Get away from me with that thing!"

And then the chase began. Nowaki chased Hiroki all over the apartment that finally stopped when he got Hiroki to the bedroom.

* * *

**Just a thought running through my head.**


End file.
